I miss her
by Emo respect and love
Summary: Danny's upset because its the day of his mothers death. Vlad had been looking for him and what he finds in the process is a sad teen.


Vlad Masters was walking through his mansion, looking for his son, Daniel Masters. Already he had checked the whole second floor and Daniel's room. Vlad had also looked through the basement, which was also known as the lab, but everytime he would search, he came up empty. Today was the day that Vlad and Daniel, also known as Danny would go and visit their beloved wife and mother. Danny hadn't met his mother before, well he had, but he was to young to remeber her. Danny was now fourteen and a freshman in highschool, even though he was only a baby when his mother died, he still missed her.

In fact everytime Vlad would have a women over, even just for a busisness deal the teen would scare them away with his ghoust still dose. Sure in the end Vlad would get furious with him, but he always say that 'it was worth it'.

" Daniel" Vlad called out hoping to get a reply, but none came.

Walking into the kichten he asked " Where could he be? He's not in the lab, his room, anywhere in the mansion it seems"

Sitting down at the marble table, he rubbed his temples and started to think. After a minute or so he got an idea. Letting two black rings form around his mid section, as they passed over his body he recived a chill, only for a second though. Standing there now where Vlad Masters was momentarly was a ghoust with light blue skin, red eyes, dressed in entirely red and white, with black gloves and pointy black hair. Floating just a few inches off the groud he took off phasing through the second floor he reached the roof hoping to find Daniel. To no aval, he found no one here either. He was for sure Daniel would be up here, by how offend he came here to watch the clouds. Phasing back into the mansion he came a cross one of the maids. " Jessica" he called over to a young brown haired, blue eyed girl, about the age of seventeen.

" Yes sir" she replied walking over to where stood.

" Have you seen Daniel latly, I can't seem to find him"

" Oh Danny, I saw him outside in the courtyard, otherwise I haven't seen him all day" The teen replied resumed to pick up the basket of clothes.

" Thank you Jessica" He said as he watched the young maid walk off.

Deciding to go to the courtyard he phased to the floor and headed outside in the west wing. The ghoust chuckled at the memory of when Danny first met the maids inside of the mansion. They all would call him Sir Daniel. Danny didn't like that name, so he told them to call him Danny, but the maids, butlers and everyone seemed to forget, so everytime they would call him Sir Daneil they ended up with a face full of pillow. He even did it to Vlad once or twice. Now most of the servents call him by his nickname, but not all of them. Now instead of a pillow he just reminds them, or he gets angry and flys off.

_I never did understand, why he insisted on being called Danny. The only reason I can think of is because that's what Maddie would call him when he was younger, but how could he remeber that, he was just a baby. _Vald thought.

Reaching the courtyard he was brought out his thoughts by a voice. Looking up he saw the person he'd been looking for this whole time. There on the branch of one of trees was a black haired, icy blue eyed boy, wearing a simple red and white shirt with a pair of light blue jeans, lastly red snickers. Before Vlad said anything he heard the teen say " ... Mom, I miss you! I know I didn't get to know you for very long, but dad told me that you were smart, beutiful, and fun. He told me about the time he took you flying. Latly he hasn't talked about you, everytime I ask him he's always busy or just ignores my questions."

The older half ghoust had noticed that the teen had a family photo album in his lap. By the looks of it the album was one of the older albums.

" I wish you were still here, even as a ghoust. We'd still be a family, specialy sence it's been hard latly. Hidng my ghoust powers from my friends, sometimes I even still sink through the floor. I know you couldn't help with my ghoust powers, but at least I could have someone else know about them, and dads been to busy to talk with.I think he might of even forgot that todays the day of the accident, so if dads not there, well you know he's a work acholic. Sometimes I want to be all human like you, but being half ghoust comes with quorkes and all, yet theres still perks. Like flying, dad said that you would always like flying too, he also told me that when I was upset you'd bring me out here and sing to me right under this tree." He said rubbing the picture of the three of them all together.

Turning human Vlad grew a frown on his face, he never realized that Danny felt that way. Walking out of his hiding spot he acted casual as he called out " Daniel are you out here"

Cringing at his full name he replied " Yeah, and what did I tell you about calling by my full."

Walking over and leaning on the branch Danny was lying on he replied " To be fare, technacly it's not your full name. If I wanted to call you by your full name I would of said Daniel James Masters" he replied ruffing the youger halfas hair.

"Okay, fine what did I tell you about calling me 'Daneil'" he said putting air quotes around his name.

" That if I did it one more time you were going to blast me in the foot"

What Vlad didn't see was that Danny had charged up a small green ecto blast in his hand. He aimed it at his fathers foot. Thats when Vlad noticed it, doging it by stepping to the side. " Daniel" he shouted from suprise.

" Hey, I warned you"

"Yes, but I didn't think you would actually shoot my foot"

" I don't get it, why can't you just call me Danny? Everyone else dose, well except you and that annoying butler of yours. Oh... by the way he might of left ... um three days ago." the teen replied rubbing the back of his neck.

" Daniel, you didn't blast at him again did you? " Vlad said finally realizing why he couldn't find his most trusted butler for the last three days.

" No, geez he gets frozen once and decided to have a fit. Now that I awnsered your question, could you awnser mine"

" Your birth name is Daniel, so I'm going to call you by it"

" Mom, called me Danny" Danny said looking down at the photograph of his mother.

Seeing Daniel looking down at the picture, Vlad shifted the album, so he could see the picture that Daniel was looking at. It was a photo of him and Maddie on their wedding day. Vlad was carring Maddie. He was in an origanally black and white tux and Maddie wore an extremly long flowy, white wedding dress. They were kissing in the picture. The one under the wedding photo was the picture of Maddie holding a black haired baby on a hospital bed.

" You know she be proud of you. We both are, you save people almost everyday with your ghoust powers" Vlad said looking up from the picture and to Danny.

Danny hadn't replied, but just kept looking at the photo. Getting up off the branch he sat down on the ground, leaning against the base of the tree. Vlad followed shortly after sitting next to the teen. "Thats how you met your little goth friend, Samantha right"

Danny still didn't reply, instead he flipped the page, onto the next photos. He lyied his head on Vlads shoulder, with a sad look on his face. " I miss her" Danny spoke

"I do to little badger"

* * *

><p><strong>This is a one shot story! It's also my first Fanfiction, So enjoy! If you made it to this spot CONGRATS!Thanks for reading:)<strong>


End file.
